Floral Tourbillon
is Cure Flora's first finisher that can only be used in her Mode Elegant. It is first used in episode 1. Description Cure Flora inserts her Dress Up Key into her Princess Perfume to transform into her Mode Elegant. She claps her hands producing a circle of flowers. When she says "Floral", the flowers gather into her hands once more and as she says "Tourbillon", the flowers burst out of her hands towards the enemy. The flowers circle around the enemy like a tornado then closes in on the enemy and explodes, purifying the enemy. After the enemy is purified, Cure Flora says "Gokigen yo". Incantation Japanese Cure Flora: エクスチェンジ！モードエレガント！ Cure Flora: 舞え！はなよ！ Cure Flora: プリキュア・フローラル・トルビヨン！ Cure Flora: ごきげんよう！ Romaji Cure Flora: Ekusuchenji! Mōdo Ereganto! Cure Flora: Mae, hana yo! Cure Flora: Purikyua Furōraru Torubiyon! Cure Flora: Gokigen'yō! Transliteration Cure Flora: Exchange! Mode Elegant! Cure Flora: Dance, O Flowers! Cure Flora: Pretty Cure, Floral Tourbillon! Cure Flora: Farewell! Rose Tourbillon is an attack used by Cure Flora, which can only be used if she has her Rose Dress Up Key and Crystal Princess Rod. It is first used in episode 12. Description Cure Flora inserts her Rose Dress Up Key into her Crystal Princess Rod and draws a rose with the pink light on the rod. She then spreads the petals to slow the enemy's movement. A variation exists where she summons the rose to literally make an enemy's physical attack bounce away before firing it, which she uses to trap Stop & Freeze in episode 39. Incantation Japanese Cure Flora: ローズ！ Cure Flora: 舞え！薔薇よ！ Cure Flora: プリキュア・ローズ・トルビヨン！ Romaji Cure Flora: Rōzu! Cure Flora: Mae, bara yo! Cure Flora: Purikyua Rōzu Torubiyon! Transliteration Cure Flora: Rose! Cure Flora: Dance, O Roses! Cure Flora: Pretty Cure Rose Tourbillon! Lys Tourbillon is an attack used by Cure Flora which can only be used if she has her Miracle Lily Dress Up Key and Crystal Princess Rod. It is first used in episode 18. Description Cure Flora inserts her Miracle Lily Dress Up Key into her Crystal Princess Rod and draws a lily with the pink light on the rod. She then spreads the petals and sends them toward the enemy. Incantation Japanese Cure Flora: リリィ！ Cure Flora: 舞え！ゆりよ！ Cure Flora: プリキュア・リィス・トルビヨン！ Romaji Cure Flora: Riri! Cure Flora: Mae, yuri yo! Cure Flora: Purikyua Risu Torubiyon! Transliteration Cure Flora: Lily! Cure Flora: Dance, O Lilies! Cure Flora: Pretty Cure Lys Tourbillon! Sakura Turbulence is an attack used by Cure Flora which can only be used if she has her Premium Sakura Dress Up Key and the Music Princess Palace. Description Cure Flora inserts her Premium Sakura Dress Up Key into the Music Princess Palace and turns it, and then a pink glowing symbol appears. She turns the dial once and the symbol shines. As she says the first part of the incantation, a lace circle appears from the palace and a cherry blossom tree emerges from it. Flora then says the second part of it as a storm of cherry blossom petals fly toward the target. Incantation Japanese Cure Flora: サクラ！ Cure Flora: 舞え！サクラよ！ Cure Flora: プリキュア・サクラ・トルビュランス！ Romaji Cure Flora: Sakura! Cure Flora: Mae! Sakura yo! Cure Flora: Purikyua Sakura Torubyuransu! Transliteration Cure Flora: Sakura! Cure Flora: Dance! O Cherry Blossoms! Cure Flora: Pretty Cure Sakura Turbulence! Trivia *"Tourbillon" means "whirlwind" in French or "spiral" in Japanese. *This is the first purification finisher to be performed in CGI. *"Lys" is French for "lily." *In the first episode, there is a short scene of Flora being surprised that her dress had changed when she changes into her Mode Elegant for the first time. Gallery 螢幕快照 2015-02-01 下午06.49.52.png|Cure Flora transforming. GPPC Princess Engage Mode.jpg|Elegant Cure Flora. 螢幕快照 2015-02-01 下午01.24.55.png|Surprised Cure Flora. 螢幕快照 2015-02-01 下午06.52.31.png|"Mae, hana yo!" Pretty_Cure....Floral_Tourbillon.jpg|"Pretty Cure..." Floral tourbilion cure flora.png| "Floral Tourbillion!" 螢幕快照 2015-02-01 下午01.26.42.png|Flowers heading towards the enemy. 螢幕快照 2015-02-01 下午01.27.28.png|"Gokigen you". Floral Tourbillon Fails.jpg|Floral Tourbillon fails to purify a Zetsuborg in episode 10. Flora Performing Her Rose Attack S1.jpg|Flora performing "Rose Tourbillon". Flora Rose Attack.png|Flora using "Rose Tourbillon". Lily Tourbillon Crystal Rod Seto.png|Flora using "Lys Tourbillon". LilyTourbillon.jpg|Flora performing "Lys Tourbillon". Rose tourbillion episode 13.png|Flora performing Rose Tourbillon in episode 13. Lys Tourbillion Episode 22 Version.png|Flora performing Lys Tourbillon in episode 22. Flora uses all three of her Dress Up Keys.jpg|Flora performing her Rose and Lys "Tourbillon" attacks at the same time in episode 39. Rose Tourbillon and Lys Tourbillon.png|Flora using Rose and Lys "Tourbillon". Flora launching two attacks at once.png|Cure Flora launches both attacks against Close. Sakura!.jpg|Flora opens up the Sakura Dress Up Key Sakura Key inserts on Music Princess Palace.jpg|Flora inserts the key into the palace. Mae!!.jpg|"Mae!" Sakura yo.jpg|"Sakura yo!" FloraAttack.png|The tree appearing. Sakura Turbulence Pretty_Cure.....!!.jpg|"Pretty Cure..." Flora Says Her Chant Pretty Cure....png|"...Sakura Turbulence!" Cherry tree creating a breeze.jpg|Cherry tree creating a breeze. Zetsuborg sakura turbulence.jpg|The Zetsuborg carried by the current. The Zetsuborg covered by cherry blossoms.jpg|The Zetsuborg covered by cherry blossoms. DoubleRoseTourbillon.png|Flora using a powered-up version of Rose Tourbillon against Stop & Freeze in episode 50. Lys Barrage.PNG|Grand Princess Flora uses multiple Lys Tourbillons against Close in episode 50. Video Category:Attacks Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Attacks Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure